Aquellos maravillosos años
by Eve Potter
Summary: Son esos años los que Remus recuerda con más cariño que ningunos otros,esos años entre Howgarts y la guerra, aquellos que comparte con sus amigos, pero sobre todo con él, con Sirius. SLASH SBRL
1. Chapter 1

Vuelvo al ataque con otro Sirius/Remus inspirado por mi propio Sirius, cambiando eso sí un poco el estilo que eran demasiado deprimentes los otros que había escrito. Es una serie de viñetas sobre la vida entre Hogwarts y el 31 de Octubre de 1981, situaciones vividas por Sirius y Remus en esos años.

Muchas gracias a Si callo, reviento por su infinita paciencia y su beteo.

Besis y gracias a todos los que leais y me premies con un comentario.

Este texto es Slash y contiene lemon. Como siempre y para mi desgracia todo pertenece a JK, excepto claro sí mi Sirius inspirador, que ese es mío y solo mío. (bueno y de su padre y su madre XD)

* * *

**AQUELLOS MARAVILLOS AÑOS**

Parte I

Remus es ordenado, metódico, neurótico en lo referente al orden y la distribución de sus cosas, son pocas pero de su propiedad; no le gusta, está bien, odia que estén fuera de lugar por eso ama su trabajo - en la biblioteca del Strand Campus a orillas del Támesis, entre el West End y la City, cerca, muy cerca del apartamento que comparte con Sirius en el Westminister – que le permite desarrollar esa pequeña anomalía de la conducta, esa imperiosa necesidad de controlar lo que le rodea para poder respirar tranquilo. Hace varios meses que Dumbledore le consiguió el trabajo, es una biblioteca muggle y nadie conoce su condición, cambia turnos sin problemas con sus compañeros para pasar la luna llena y los días posteriores alejado del mundo, y nadie pone pegas porque Remus es ordenado, metódico y neurótico en lo referente al orden y la distribución de sus cosas, pero también es la persona que a casi todo el mundo le gustaría ser.

Remus es dulce y tranquilo; habla despacio y pausadamente, transmite serenidad y armonía a todo el que le rodea, escucha atento cualquier problema que alguien pudiera tener, y si tiene la confianza suficiente suele dar buenos consejos. Es alto, más que la mayoría, elegante por naturaleza aunque lo desconoce, tiene andares templados, siempre con pasos largos, puede que sea algo desgarbado, quizás eso le hace más interesante. Remus es sexy, pero él no lo sabe, y si llegara a saberlo es probable que se sonrojara y le restara importancia, porque Remus también es humilde y no lleva nada bien los cumplidos. Ni siquiera si los recibe de_ él_. Especialmente si los recibe de _él._

Remus ordena y vuelve a ordenar los numerosos volúmenes que forman parte del archivo de la biblioteca, los distribuye por cronología, por orden alfabético, por autores y si pudiera lo haría por el color de sus tapas, el acabado de las mismas, la textura del lomo, y los grabado en estos, pero eso parecía demasiado neurótico y extravagante incluso para él, y de momento no tiene pensado en llamar demasiado la atención.

_¡Ay, Remus, si tú supieras! _

La puerta de la sala de estudio, donde esa tarde le toca hacer el turno, se abre, como de costumbre no levanta la vista del tomo que tiene en las manos que está algo deteriorado y aunque solo hay un volumen sabe que es necesario retirarlo para su restauración, pero es que la historia – que ya ha leído a escondidas, dos veces – es tan bonita, tan intensa que está tentado a sacar su varita, oculta en el bolsillo interior de su parca de pana, y arreglarlo con un simple reparo; un murmullo en unas mesas del fondo le pone en alerta, es un lugar de estudio donde debe reinar la paz y la tranquilidad, pero a veces tiene que ser flexible, no quiere que le tomen por un ogro; cuando el murmullo aumenta ostensiblemente y se extiende por varias mesas más, no tiene más remedio que abandonar el tomo sobre la mesa y elevar la vista con gesto serio para reprobar la actitud de los estudiantes.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta entre dientes.

- He venido a buscarte – sonrisa de medio lado, chupa de cuero, vaqueros rotos y desgastados; cigarrillo en la oreja, y mirada hambrienta, entonces cae en la cuenta: _él_ provoca los murmullos.

- Aún quedan veinte minutos – dice sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, probablemente si no lo hiciera empezaría a suspirar, como ese par de chicas de la tercera mesa junto a la ventana, a las que está vez no piensa permitir que se lleven un libro de más, no porque murmuren, no porque rompan el sepulcral silencio que debería reinar sino porque se lo están comiendo con lo ojos. Y aquí si alguien tiene que comer algo, es Remus, o su lobo interno en todo caso.

- Así te hago compañía – deja el par de cascos que lleva en la mano sobre el mostrador tras el cual se esconde Remus – Oye, Lupin¿Por qué no me habías dicho que había tanto público femenino en tu biblioteca?

- Uno, no es mi biblioteca – se levanta y baja los cascos a su mesa – Dos, no son público sino estudiantes, y tres ¿Por qué tendría que habértelo dicho?

- Susceptible – murmura, mira hacia el final de la biblioteca y sonríe a varias de las chicas que le miran embelesadas.

Remus no es celoso, ni posesivo como Sirius – que gruñe, ladra y hasta muerde cuando alguien con intenciones poco claras se acerca a él - pero realmente le molesta su necesidad por llamar la atención, sabe que Sirius es vanidoso por naturaleza es algo que viene con él y siempre ha podido lidiar con ello, aunque cuando muestra esa desvergüenza, esa pose "Mírame, soy Sirius Black" tiene ganas de hacerle pedacitos pequeños, minúsculos y tirarlos por el retrete.

- Black – sisea, la sonrisa de Sirius se borra de golpe, si algo ha aprendido en ese año y medio que llevan viviendo juntos es que el insigne apellido de su familia en la boca de Remus es señal de problemas - ¿Por qué no me esperas fuera?

- Pero… - pone esa expresión triste, echando hacia fuera su labio inferior que forma un adorable puchero, y Remus tiene que controlarse para no acorralarlo contra la pared cercana y hacerle una serie de cosas poco apropiadas para una biblioteca.

- Toma – le tiende los cascos – espérame fuera.

Sirius es animago, un perro ovejero, negro bastante grande, y tiene un comportamiento canino poco propio de un ser humano. Es fiel hasta la saciedad, obediente si el premio que le espera merece la pena, protector con los suyos y agresivo con quienes no le gustan. Es un perro inteligente y listo, por eso aprende muchas cosas desde que vive con Remus, si bien han pasado siete años conviviendo juntos, no es lo mismo vivir con un amigo que con tu pareja, y menos si tu pareja es un jodido hombre lobo; susceptible a los cambios de la luna.

Mientras sale de la biblioteca se fija en un calendario que hay pegado en un corcho junto con otros anuncios.

_¡Acabáramos!_

La luna llena llega en dos días y Remus se altera con facilidad debido a su proximidad, hay que saber tratarlo, llevarlo por un camino sin baches, ni obstáculos que puedan hacer estallar la volatilidad que rodea a los días que preceden a la luna. Aunque Remus está más susceptible y sensible que de costumbre, pues el lobo invade el espacio personal del joven, Sirius adora esos días porque Lupin, deja de serlo para convertirse en Lunático, es entonces un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, lo que consecuentemente trae consigo noches – tardes y mañanas también – de glorioso sexo.

Vaga entre recuerdos de noches anteriores mientras monta a su chica, una 750 S3, una moto italiana que le tiene completamente loco, Remus insiste que la quiere más que a él, pero es que no entiende que su chica, su nena, necesita tantos cuidados como él tras la luna – Sirius sabe que eso enerva a su pareja, pero es que es tan divertido sacarlo de sus casillas, Remus se convierte en un adulto a pasos agigantados y tiene que hacer algo para retener su alma de merodeador cerca, y si eso significa, chincharle y pincharle, hará ese sacrificio – coge el cigarro que había dejado sobre su oreja y con un encendedor muggle le prende fuego. Sonríe a un par de chicas que le miran embobadas antes de entrar en el edificio, y no puede borrar la maldita sonrisa porque nunca creyó sentirse así, completo, feliz, entusiasmado, con ganas de vivir la vida, quemarla, hacerla suya noche tras noche. Supone que ese lobo marica con el que comparte, casa y cama tiene mucho que ver, porque sin él no sabría como vivir, agradece a Merlín haberle abierto los ojos antes de dejarlo escapar.

El tiempo pasa volando y la puerta de la biblioteca se abre para dar paso a Remus junto a un hombre de media edad, cabello rubio ceniza atado en una cola baja y sonrisa boba. A Sirius le hierve la sangre porque es la tercera vez que viene a buscarle y la tercera que ese bueno para nada sale a su lado comiéndoselo con los ojos, Sirius sabe lo que esa sonrisa, esa carcajada, esos gestos quieren decir, _quiero devorarte,_ y el cretino de Lupin le devuelve la sonrisa, le toca, le habla al oído como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Baja de la moto y camina hacia ellos.

Remus le ve venir, y Merlín sabe que no debería pero está a punto de marearse, porque tiene esos andares agresivos, esa mirada centelleante, refulgiendo de rabia e ira, y a él le tiemblan las piernas, el estomago se le retuerce y tiene el corazón en la boca. Odia sus celos estúpidos, pero no puede evitar sentirse feliz por ellos, porque Sirius le marca, le protege, Remus es de su propiedad – mucho antes de que se diera cuenta – y no se cansara jamás de serlo.

- Nos veremos mañana, Mark – baja un par de escalones, e inocentemente pregunta - ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué siempre te está rondando? – gruñe, ladra.

- Nadie me ronda – le arrebata el casco – deberíamos pasar por el supermercado, la nevera necesita abastecerse por tu vuelta, se siente sola porque nadie la acecha y la visita a media noche.

- Lupin – sisea agarrándole con fuerza por el brazo – No cambies de tema.

- Sirius, suéltame – ordena al darse cuenta de que la gente comienza a observarles descaradamente – La gente nos mira.

- ¡Que miren lo que quieran! Mira Lupin, no me gusta ese tipejo, se te come con los ojos.

- ¡Merlín, dame paciencia! Vamos…

- ¡Lupin! – chilla

- ¿Quieres dejar de pensar estupideces? – Sirius boquea un par de veces, Remus se acerca a él, y le susurra al oído - ¿Con quien duermo cada noche¿Qué nombre se escapa de mis labios cuando me estoy corriendo?

_¡Puñetero lobo! _

El viaje en moto es uno de los más duros – literalmente – que Sirius recuerda, su erección se presiona contra la moto, y las manos de Remus colándose bajo su camiseta no ayudan nada a mejorar la situación. Cuando detiene la moto frente al apartamento casi no le da tiempo a bajar de la moto, desea arrastrar al licántropo a la casa y joderle por cada rincón de la misma, pero Remus – el puto hombre lobo – no tiene los mismos planes pues cruza la calle en dirección a la tienda de la esquina que les sirve de abastecimiento en los últimos meses.

- ¿Dónde coño vas? – grita aún junto a la moto.

- A reponer víveres – sonríe antes de entrar en la tienda.

- Reponer víveres… - sisea entre dientes, intentando ser lo más discreto posible a la hora de colocar la erección palpitante que ha nacido entre sus piernas, los pantalones vaqueros prietos no ayudan demasiado. Camina más despacio que de costumbre y se mete en la tienda.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Sirius! – Miranda, la dueña de la tienda le sonríe desde el mostrador – Hacía mucho que no te veía¿Dónde te has metido?

- Trabajando, oye Miri¿Tienes…?

- ¿Bollitos de azúcar y chocolate? – Sirius sonríe ostensiblemente - ¡Claro, muchacho! – Rebusca en las cajas a su espalda – Deberías trabajar menos – dice mientras prepara el paquete – Le tienes muy abandonado últimamente – mira de refilón a Remus que se debate entre unos tomates rojos, demasiado maduros, o algunos un poco más verdes – Cualquier día te llevarás un disgusto por no prestarle la atención necesaria.

- Miri, Miri… ¿Has estado cotilleando con las viejas arpías del barrio? – se inclina sobre el mostrador y le roba un bollo de los que había en el paquete.

- No, hijo, pero Remus vale mucho, y tú parece que no te das cuenta – no es su intención reprenderlo, sin embargo lleva semanas viendo al muchacho vagando solo por el barrio, con una sonrisa en los labios, sí, pero con la mirada apagada y triste, y se le parte el alma, porque para ella Remus y Sirius son algo más que dos clientes, son sus niños, a los que acogería en su casa si pudiera, a los que mima más que a ningún otro, porque desde el primer día que los vio parados frente al edificio, cargados con un par de cajas ha sentido que son especiales, que la relación que les une va mucho más lejos que la amistad, o incluso el amor (no es que ella sea de las liberales a las que poco les importa la sexualidad de la gente) pero es que sus niños son diferentes. Lo ve en sus ojos cuando se miran al uno al otro, o cuando Sirius se queda embobado mirándolo mientras Remus permanece ajeno a todo. Sus niños se pertenecen el uno al otro, por derecho.

- ¿Bollitos? – pregunta Remus dejando la compra sobre el mostrador - ¿No crees que deberías alimentarte de otra cosa?

- Sí… - lame con la punta de la lengua los rastros de azúcar que quedan sobre su boca, después saborea sus labios para terminar por morderse el labio inferior.

Remus abre la boca involuntariamente dejando escapar la respiración que se había quedado atorada en su pecho, le odia tanto cuando hace esas cosas, esos gestos insignificantes, esa cadencia en sus movimientos que le obligan a hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse dominar por sus más bajos instintos. Sirius tiene la capacidad de encender la llama del deseo en menos de una milésima de segundo.

_El muy desgraciado._

- Remus, cariño ¿me has oído?

- No, lo siento… estaba distraído – se disculpa con la tendera - ¿Qué decías?

- Que ha llegado ese chocolate suizo que tanto te gusta¿quieres que te meta unas onzas en la compra?

- Por favor – responde sin dejar de mirar a Sirius que tiene esa sonrisa autosuficiente, esa pose arrogante. ¡Merlín, como le gustaría borrársela de un plumazo allí mismo!

- Muchas gracias por los bollitos.

- De nada muchacho – les tiende las bolsas y salen juntos del establecimiento.

- ¡Miri!

- ¿Sí?

- Créeme que me doy cuenta – le guiña un ojo y cruzan a toda prisa la calle.

El camino por las escaleras se hace mucho más corto que otras veces, cuando entran en casa, Remus camina hasta la cocina y deja las bolsas sobre la encimera, ni siquiera le da tiempo a guardar la leche en la nevera.

- Oh… dios – jadea cuando Sirius ataca directamente a una de sus cicatrices que asciende desde la espalda al cuello.

- Lobo malo – susurra a su oído - ¿Te crees que puedes ir provocando por ahí sin tener tu castigo?

- Sirius… - murmura apretando el trasero contra su erección.

Las manos expertas y ansiosas de Sirius se ciernen sobre su cintura vagando hasta el botón del pantalón del que se deshacen con facilidad, la cremallera es bajada con lentitud exasperante para Remus que se remueve contra el cuerpo del animago, pero Sirius le presiona contra la encimera y es incapaz de moverse. Caen los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y la mano ansiosa se cierne sobre su miembro.

- Mierdajoder – se inclina sobre la encimera dando a Sirius mayor espacio a su mano que comienza a moverse despacio sobre su polla, caliente y dura, extremadamente dura.

- ¿Quieres follar, Lupin? – pregunta en su oído.

- Sí… - susurra.

- ¿Crees que después de provocarme y hacerme pasar uno de los peores viajes en moto de mi vida, te lo mereces?

- Hmm… - la mano se detiene y aprieta con fuerza provocando en Remus toda serie de sensaciones, desde dolor hasta inmenso placer. Siente a Sirius moverse detrás de él, el ruido de la cremallera bajar, como con movimientos algo torpes baja su ropa interior – Ahh… - es un suspiro involuntario pero cuando la punta de la erección se restriega contra sus nalgas no puede evitarlo – Fóllame¡diosmierdajoder! Fóllame, Canuto.

Se abre paso a través de su carne de una sola vez, agarrado a esa cadera huesuda, clavando los dedos en ella mientras deja descansar su frente sobre su espalda, Remus se remueve contra él, aprieta las nalgas y le hace jadear con fuerza, sigue con la mano en su polla que pronto se encuentra con la mano del licántropo y comienzan a moverse a la par sobre ella, aumentando el ritmo a medida que lo hacen las certeras envestidas.

- Dios, lunático esto es la puta gloria – alcanza de nuevo esa cicatriz y se ensaña con ella, Remus quiere evitar gritar de placer cuando lo hace pero no puede, así que desgarra sus cuerdas vocales.

- Oh, merlín así… muévete… sí…mmm… así

- ¿Te gusta, así?

- Hmpfff… - arquea la espalda todo lo que puede provocando que Sirius se deslice todavía más en su interior – Dios… siii… me encanta…

- No lo dudo – arremete con fuerza descomunal contra él, crispando los dedos sobre las caderas y apretando con fuerza la polla de Remus en su mano, no recuerda la última vez que fue tan salvaje, porque el sexo se había convertido en algo más intimo y personal, más sereno, maravilloso también, pero tranquilo y pausado, y esto le hace recordar tantas y tantas cosas, los primeros encuentros a escondidas donde es imposible contenerse sin estallar brutalmente en su interior apenas unos minutos después de haber empezado, son orgasmos cortos pero intensos, tanto que considera estar a punto de perder la conciencia en ellos.

- Sí… Sirius – su cuerpo se estremece, tiembla y se contrae cuando el orgasmo le recorre de punta a punta derramándose en sus manos.

- ¡Dios, coño, lunático! – gruñe embistiendo una vez más con fuerza – Remus…

A ambos les fallan las piernas pero el animago es capaz de sostenerse y sostenerlo a él también, Remus se recuesta sobre la encimera y Sirius sobre él, regulando sus respiraciones, tranquilizando los latidos de su corazón.

- Te he echado de menos – susurra a su oído – todas las noches han sido un jodido infierno.

- ¿No te ha consolado James?

- Gilipollas - muerde el lóbulo de su oreja antes de salir de su interior – Voy a darme una ducha¿vienes?

La ducha no es tal, sino que se convierte en un baño relajante antes de que Sirius le arrincone contra el borde de la bañera y vuelva a follarle, con más ímpetu que antes, si es que pudiera ser posible. Después dejan pasar al menos otra hora más, Sirius apoyando la espalda contra la bañera y Remus entre sus piernas, dejando que las manos callosas recorran su pecho.

- Creía que no volverías hasta dentro de dos semanas.

- ¿Y perderme tus arranques pasionales previos a la luna llena?

- O sea ¿solo me quieres por el sexo?

- Fundamentalmente.

- Me alegra, porque yo solo te quiero por tu fortuna y por la posición social de tu familia.

- Deberías salir con Regulus entonces – la carcajada limpia y sana de Remus hace que su pecho vibre.

- Gracias – murmura torciendo el rostro – Pero podía pasarla solo.

- Lo sé, pero yo no.

Y no hay más verdad que esa, puede que Remus si pudiera pasar una noche atado en la habitación preparada para su transformación, puede que con la visita de Lily o Peter a la mañana siguiente se sintiera apoyado y reconfortado, pero para Sirius sería una pelea contra el tiempo, contra el dolor, porque él pasa muchas lunas llenas junto a Remus, casi todas desde hace cuatro años, y sabe cuando el dolor pasa de soportable a insufrible, cuando los ojos tranquilos y serenos refulgen de dolor y el lobo se abre paso en su carne, destruyendo por una noche a Remus, ocultando tras esa mata de pelo y carne que quiere morder y destrozar todo a su alrededor, pero que cuando siente la presencia de un fiel perro ovejero a su lado, olisquea el aire, le busca y hurga con su hocico detrás de la su oreja, y le lame el morro, y retozan por la habitación, jugando el uno con el otro. Ya no es como en Hogwarts donde salían a corretear por los alrededores, donde el ciervo y la rata les acompañaban, ahora están solos ellos dos, y eso les da cierto grado de intimidad, que les permite reconocerse el uno al otro, sentirse y palparse más allá de lo humano.

**696969696969696969**

A la noche siguiente llegará la luna llena, su cuerpo lo siente y padece, le sube la temperatura un par de grados, azota las mantas a los pies, el calor del cuerpo de Sirius tumbado a su lado, le molesta, gruñe y gime dando vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño que sabe que no va a llegar. Termina recostándose de medio lado, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano para observar la espalda desnuda de Sirius, con el cabello negro cayendo con libertad sobre los hombros. El calor aumenta, concentra su sangre en su entrepierna, lleva una de sus manos bajo el pantalón y comienza a tocarse en silencio.

Sirius siempre ha tenido el sueño ligero pero desde que vive con Remus mucho más, en noches como aquellas en la que la llegada de la luna llena no le deja descansar se remueve inquieto en la cama, no encuentra posición para descansar, le oye resoplar una, dos y tres veces antes de intentar serenarse; hay noches que lo consigue otras, como aquella, no.

- Lupin¿te estás tocando?

- Sí… - jadea.

- ¿Y quién te ha dado permiso?

La única respuesta que obtiene es el peso de su cuerpo sobre la espalda, los besos – casi mordiscos – esparcidos desde su cuello hasta su trasero, clavando los dientes con fuerza en la zona lumbar.

- ¡Joder¿Estamos agresivos, eh? – pregunta intentando darse la vuelta, pero una mano apoyada firmemente contra su espalda se lo impide.

- ¡Cállate! – Está acostumbrado a esos arranques, a que la luna le supere y la pasión se desborde con fuerza – Solo cállate – gruñe bajando sus pantalones de un tirón. Sirius no tiene miedo _bueno un poquito_ pero es que las tornas en su relación se cambian pocas veces, no es que le moleste o no disfrute, es que la mayoría del tiempo Remus se deja querer y mimar, y a él le encanta hacer eso de quererle y mimarle; pero cuando el lobo está cerca Remus ya no es tan dócil y pasivo, y se convierte en una fiera – literalmente – en la cama.

Una mano tira de sus caderas hacia arriba, la otra separa sus nalgas, siente la pulsante erección de Remus contra su entrada y un escalofrío lo recorre de punta a punta, no hay preparación ni precalentamiento, Remus se entierra en él provocándole dolor y placer a partes iguales, hinca los dientes en la almohada y aunque esta incómodo y las molestias son bastantes, los gemidos descontrolados a su espalda, las embestidas erráticas y duras otorgan a su miembro una erección rápida, como puede hace hueco entre su cuerpo y la cama y consigue masturbarse mientras su Lupin, ahora más que nunca Lunático, le folla sin control.

- Ahggg…. – Remus gruñe anticipando el orgasmo que le va a dejar mareado y aturdido, se corre clavando los dientes en su espalda, marcándolo por varios días.

- Dios…ohhh dioss… - Sirius le acompaña segundos después cuando su orgasmo ya se encuentra en los estertores. Tarda varios minutos en recomponerse, pero cuando lo hace el calor ya no es el mismo, es calor en sus entrañas, en su cuerpo fatigado y sudoroso.

- Lo siento… - murmura besando el mordisco en la espalda de Sirius – Yo no he podido…

- ¡Quieres callarte, lobo marica! – Exclama casi sin aliento – Te recuerdo que si he escapado de las garras de Potter era para esto.

- Sirius… - suspira – lo lamento.

- Mierda, Remus, no me seas nenaza – sale de su interior, y aunque Sirius no quiere no puede dejar escapar un gemido lastimero – Ten… cuidado…

Sale de la cama rumbo a la ducha, maldiciendo su cuerpo, su falta de control y a la maldita luna que le provoca de esa manera, en días como ese siente que no puede detenerse y tiene miedo porque aunque sabe que el lobo no es tal hasta la luna llena, le siente dentro y le aterra la idea de no poder controlarse.

- Eres un jodido gilipollas – Sirius entra en el baño, completamente desnudo pegando el cuerpo a su espalda, abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Lo siento, yo no quería… pero…

- Lo sé – le voltea – Tranquilo que encontraré la forma de que me compenses – sonrisa seductora y mirada ardiente. Siempre hace eso, restarle importancia a la cosas, pero la vida no es siempre así, hay veces que Remus aborrece esa pasividad de Sirius esas ganas de apartar lo malo, desecharlo sin siquiera enfrentarlo.

- ¿Por qué no puedes tomarte nada en serio?

- Pero…

- Te he hecho daño, podía haberte destrozado y tú bromeas.

- ¡Maldita sea, Lupin¿Qué quieres que haga? Es la luna que te pone así, tú nunca me harías daño, los dos lo sabemos ¿Por qué no podemos dejarlo de lado? Seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Pero lo ha hecho – se zafa de sus brazos – Tengo que ducharme para ir a trabajar.

- Remus… - el agua comienza a correr – Lupin¡Lunático, maldita sea!

No vuelven a verse hasta la noche, en silencio ambos entran en la habitación donde Remus deja paso al lobo, Sirius se sienta en el suelo en una esquina, está vez no tiene ganas ni fuerza para una disculpa porque no entiende que es lo que ha hecho mal, Remus se remueve inquieto por la habitación, siente su sangre fluir con fuerza por sus venas, el bombeo de su corazón le pone de los nervios con cada latido siente ganas de morder, gruñir y aullar. Las nubes se disipan y la luz de la luna baña a Remus una vez más. Es en ese instante cuando vuelven a mirarse, después de todo un día evitándose.

_Lo siento _

_Yo también. _

Sirius se levanta y le besa justo antes del primer grito de dolor, la carne se abre despacio, los huesos se desencajan, crecen y rasgan músculos y piel, esta noche habrá varias cicatrices más en su particular colección.

- Ahora… - susurra Remus cuando siente que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sirius no quiere soltarle, no lo haría por nada del mundo, desearía pasar la transformación así como él, gritando de dolor, que su piel y sus músculos se desgarraran de la misma manera, porque no es justo que él no sienta nada cuando pasa a su forma animaga, porque él debería sentir al menos tanto dolor como Remus, porque nadie se merece pasar por algo así, y mucho menos Remus.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… - Remus aúlla y deja de ser él.

**69696969696969696969**

Hace meses que lo descubrió, meses en los que compra casi todos sus discos, destroza sus canciones, meses en los que afirma que _Jim Morrison era el puto amo, un puto dios de la música._ Delante del espejo, con los vaqueros con un botón abierto el vello púbico asomando por encima del calzoncillo caído, la melena negra sobre lo ojos y un cigarrillo en los labios.

- Reconócelo Lupin. Estoy mucho más bueno que Jim.

- Jim, está muerto.

- Morrison jamás morirá – masculla – estoy seguro que si me subiera a un escenario habría desmayos por doquier.

- Seguramente – murmura sin levantar la vista del libro.

- ¿Tú no te desmayarías? – Remus alza una ceja, y levanta la cabeza, _yo te follaría hasta que tú lo hicieras._

- Claro…

La casa está a oscuras, pero es que después de una transformación la claridad, la luz del sol le molesta, camina con sigilo por el pasillo, aún se siente débil pero está cansado de estar en la cama.

_You know that it would be untrue _

_You know that I would be a liar_

La voz perruna de Sirius suena por encima de la de Morrison, comiéndosela. Remus deja el pasillo para adentrarse en el salón, le llega el aroma del café recién hecho.

_If I was to say to you_

_Girl we couldn't get much higher._

Entorna la puerta de la cocina. Sirius berrea al ritmo de la música vestido solamente con sus calzoncillos favoritos, mientras agita la sartén antes de darle la vuelta a la tortilla que está preparando.

_Come on babe light my fire _

_Come on babe light my fire_

Cualquier otra persona parecía dejado con aquellas pintas, con el pelo alborotado, vestido solo con esa ropa interior, pero él no_. Cabrón_. Él parece lo que es, un cuerpo de adulto casi completamente formado, un dios del sexo que no tiene sentido del ritmo, y mucho menos oído musical, pero que menea las caderas, que agita las caderas como si estuviera follándose al propio aire que le rodea. Remus no puede evitar jadear, y recordar el calor de noches pasadas.

Sirius se voltea, sonríe de medio lado. Y él no sabe si es la luna y sus estragos, o todo lo que Sirius le hace sentir, pero tiene que apoyarse en el dintel de la puerta porque le fallan las piernas.

_Try to set the night on fire! _

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Besis y gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, pues he aquí la segunda parte de esta pequeña historia sobre los años perdidos entre Hogwarts y Hallowen de 1981, en fin espero que os guste. Gracias a Si callo, reviento por su paciencia y beteo.

Y a todos lo que leis y me premiais con un comentario. Nos vemos en otra historia. Besis

* * *

Aquellos maravillosos años

Parte II

Debería intentar no reírse, debería guardar las formas, comportarse como el joven serio que es, pero es que es tan divertido. Sirius da tres pasos al frente, y se cruza con James que da otros tres en su dirección, alzan la vista se observan un segundo y siguen de frente otros tres pasos más. Sirius llega al fondo de la sala y se pasa la mano por el pelo, James se quita las gafas y las limpia con un pañuelo, giran sobre sí mismos y repiten el mismo camino el uno contra el otro.

Es 30 de agosto de 1980 y Lily Potter —antes Evans— está en la habitación de al lado a punto de dar a luz al pequeño Harry, hijo de James, ahijado de Sirius. Una bendición para esa pequeña familia que forman junto con Peter y él mismo; es el segundo mayor acontecimiento vivido por los Merodeadores después de que Sirius y James ganaran la última copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor en aquel apasionante partido contra Ravenclaw, o eso es lo que Sirius repite una y otra vez, realmente Remus piensa que el nacimiento del primer hijo de sus amigos es lo más importante que les ha ocurrido nunca, aunque procura no decirlo delante del animago.

—Me están poniendo nervioso. —Peter, sentado a su lado se remueve inquieto en la silla.

—Déjalos, es su primera vez. —Peter sonríe y Remus se alegra, porque hace mucho que no lo ve sonreír—. Oye, Peter ¿todo está bien, verdad?

—Claro… —responde nervioso—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada, solo quería saber que lo estabas. —Los dos fijan de nuevo en la pareja que ahora se ha detenido justo frente a ellos.

—Oye Cornamenta¿cuándo vamos a ver a nuestro Harry?

—Es mi hijo, por lo que es mi Harry.

—Tuyo, mío¡qué más da! Lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío es tuyo.

—¿Eso también incluye a Lunático?

—Jimmy… el lobo no se toca.

—Deberías preguntarle a él primero. —Sirius le enseña los colmillos, apunto de morder, aunque sea una broma, aunque solo quieran sacarse esa tensión con bromas.

—El lobo no se toca —repite con mayor seriedad.

—Ya veremos… —James silba antes de mirar hacia Remus y guiñarle un ojo—. Oye Lunático¿te hace uno rápido?

—Si tu mujer no estuviera dando a luz en el cuarto de al lado, me lo pensaría.

—¡Ay, Canuto! Me parece que no le das al lobito lo que necesita —canturrea James.

—Señor Potter, puede pasar. —La enfermera asoma la cabeza por la puerta y recula asustada cuando James y Sirius se lanzan sobre ella—. ¿Quién de los dos es el señor Potter?

—Yo —exclama Sirius.

—¡Canuto! —se queja James—. Yo soy el señor Potter, él es solo el imbécil de mi amigo.

—Bien, el señor Potter puede pasar, el imbécil deberá espera fuera. —La enfermera sonríe y James le da una pequeña palmadita en la espalda a Sirius antes de entrar en la habitación.

—¡Hay que joderse! —protesta—. No va la muy...

—Sirius —le regaña Remus.

—Pero Lupin, quiero ver a mi Harry —protesta sentándose a su lado, haciendo pucheros, como si Remus pudiera entrar en aquella habitación y coger de la oreja a aquella horrible enfermera y reprenderla por su actitud con Sirius. Si la luna estuviera un poco más cerca, si Sirius le siguiera mirando de esa manera: Remus entraría.

—Sólo tenemos que esperar un poco más —le dice tomando su mano entre las suyas.

—Pero yo no quiero esperar, es mi ahijado, quiero verle. —Remus sonríe y aprieta un poco más su mano—. Y que sepas que esta noche, hablaremos tú y yo de eso del rápido con James.

696969696969969

Es la tercera vez en los últimos dos meses que Peter no se presenta a la cena que celebran en casa de los Potter, Remus está preocupado porque Peter nunca se pierde esas cenas, le encanta el pastel de calabaza que Lily prepara y pasar la sobremesa junto a James alabando los avances del pequeño Harry, que con seis meses es la alegría de la casa.

Esa noche Lily está más preocupada de lo habitual, desde que supo que estaba embarazada ha tenido que dejar las misiones de la orden, ya no participa tan activamente, y sabe que sin ella a su lado James es un poco más salvaje, un poco más kamikaze; el hecho de que su compañero de misiones sea Sirius, no ayuda mucho.

Harry está dormido en su habitación, mientras que abajo en la cocina, Lily destroza —que no pica— unas verduras para saltearlas, Remus observa como sus dedos se crispan entorno al mango del cuchillo, como sus nudillos se decolaran debido a la fuerza que imprime en sus movimientos, se acerca a ella y posando su mano sobre la de Lily detiene sus movimientos.

—Estarán bien.

—Lo sé —Lily alza la vista y observa el jardín trasero de su casa—. Dumbledore quiere que nos mudemos, dice que aquí no estamos seguros.

—Es una buena idea.

—Me gusta la casa, es nuestra. No quiero mudarme. —Remus se pega a ella un poco más y besa su pelo.

—¿Intentando ligar con mi mujer, Lupin? —Los dos giran para encontrarse a James con la cara manchada de tierra, y salgo de sangre reseca junto al labio.

—James… —Lily deja el chuchillo y las verduras y corre a abrazarse con su marido —¿Estás bien¿Qué ha pasado?

—Una pequeña emboscada, nada del otro mundo. ¿Dónde está Sirius? —.El rostro de Remus se vuelve más pálido, más frágil, más débil.

—No… —susurra.

—¡Mierda! —masculla—. Le dije que se apareciera aquí. ¡Puto chucho! —James mira a Remus y se le parte el alma, ese maldito gilipollas, ese mal nacido que es su mejor amigo le prometió que no se quedaría atrás, que no haría ninguna locura—. Estará bien, seguro que ha pasado por casa a darse una ducha.

—Sí… —Remus gira rápidamente mirando a través de la ventana _¿Dónde estás Sirius?_

Lily revuelve la comida de su plato con el tenedor, James retuerce bajo el mantel la servilleta entre sus dedos, Remus solo es capaz de mirar la puerta del comedor esperando que se abra y que Sirius entre en dos zancadas, se plante a su lado y le bese hasta dejarle sin aliento. Harry se despierta en mitad de la noche y comienza a llorar.

—Voy yo —Lily se levanta, porque siente que si se queda un minuto más ahí abajo empezara a chillar y a gritar que Sirius Black es un maldito inconsciente y que no tiene perdón de dios hacerle pasar esos momentos angustiosos cuando lo más seguro es que se haya quedado dormido en el sofá de casa. _Por favor Merlín, que se haya quedado dormido._

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunta Remus.

—A buscarlo —James azota la servilleta sobre la mesa—. No debí dejarlo atrás, debí quedarme con él y obligarle a volver.

—Sabes que no te hubiera hecho caso —Remus se levanta—. Además quien irá a buscarlo soy yo.

—¿A quién vas a ir a buscar lobito? —Sirius se apoya contra el marco de la puerta, con una mano ensangrentada en el costado, la túnica desgarrada, y los pantalones hechos jirones.

—¡Sirius! —James y Remus corren hacia él, justo a tiempo de agarrarle para que no caiga al suelo.

—Creo que no es el mejor momento para un trío —alcanza a decir en brazos de Remus antes de perder el conocimiento.

Huele a linimento, a antiséptico y a una mezcla entre lavanda y jazmín que le marea, tiene la boca reseca, paladea un par de veces intentando que la saliva pase por su garganta, pero es inútil. Le pesan los parpados, y le duele todo el cuerpo, cuando abre los ojos la luz le ciega por unos instantes, tiene que cerrarlos y abrirlos un par de veces más hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación. Alza un poco la cabeza para reconocer enseguida la habitación de un hospital: San Mungo. Gruñe molesto, porque solo hay una cosa que Sirius odie más que los hospitales, y es su madre, así que Sirius detesta estar allí —mucho—, intenta incorporarse pero se da cuenta de que hay un peso descansando sobre su brazo, gira el rostro, y observa recostado sobre la cama, la mano fuertemente agarrada a la suya, sonríe mientras levanta la otra mano y acaricia el cabello castaño. Remus se revuelve y alza la cabeza, abre los ojos y tarda menos de un segundo en enfocar el rostro de Sirius.

—Sirius… —murmura con voz ronca—. Sirius… —Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas.

—¡Joder, si que tengo que estar feo! —bromea.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si me besas prometo que estaré mejor —Remus se incorpora y le besa.

—¡Dios! Creí que iba perderte.

—¡Ay, pequeño lobito mío! No tendrás tanta suerte —alza la mano y acaricia su mejilla—, me vas a tener pegado a ti, el resto de tus días.

—Promételo.

—Palabra de merodeador.

696969696969

Sirius sonríe tanto que sabe que al anochecer le dolerá la mandíbula, pero es que es sábado 30 de Agosto y Harry celebra su primer cumpleaños, Remus está sentado a su lado devorando un trozo de tarta de chocolate y James intenta convencer a Lily para que bailen al ritmo de la música que suena en la radio.

—Iusssssssss —Harry de rodillas frente a él se tambalea e intenta ponerse de pie.

—¡Campeón! —Sirius le coge en brazos y lo sienta sobre sus rodillas—. Pero mira Remus¿no es el niño más grande y más guapo de todo el mundo mágico?

—¡Por dios, Canuto! Pareces su padre.

—Oh, no… soy algo mejor. Soy su padrino, así me ahorro los cambios de pañales, y las noches en vela —sonríe mientras revuelve el cabello del pequeño—. Es perfecto.

—Alguna noche podrías quedaros con él —canturrea James detrás de él—. Ya sabes, para que Lily y yo…

—¡James! —exclama roja de vergüenza.

—Cariño, iba a decir que para que podamos ir al cine —se inclina sobre el oído de Sirius— o para no salir de la cama en todo el día —toma al pequeño Harry en sus brazos y les sonríe.

—James, que hay niños delante —Remus tapó los oídos de Sirius y todos se carcajean.

—Ya te daré yo a ti niño pequeño… —el animago clava sus ojos en él y se relame—. Te estás portando como un chico muy, pero que muy malo —arrastra las palabras, saboreándolas mientras se pasa la lengua entre los dientes rozando la punta de sus colmillos con ella.

A Remus se le erizan el pelo de todo el cuerpo, incluso siente con anticipación todo lo que Sirius quiere y va a hacerle. _¡Oh, sí Canuto, he sido un chico muy malo!_ El animago se levanta y camina hacia James, entablan una trivial conversación acerca de que será mejor para Harry si aprender animagia antes o después de Hogwarts.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? —pregunta Lily sentándose a su lado—. Animago antes de los once…

—Con Sirius como maestro, no me extrañaría.

—¿Por qué no ha venido Peter esta vez?

—No lo sé —responde apesadumbrado—. Hace varios días que trato de localizarlo pero…

—Quizás se ha echado novia.

—Quizás…

—Nos vamos la semana que viene —sirve una taza de te helado para cada uno— Dumbledore cree que no podemos esperar más —cuando le tiende su taza Remus se da cuenta de que le tiembla la mano, por eso la coge entre las suyas—. No quiero irme, pero tengo tanto miedo.

—Todo saldrá bien. —Se miran un segundo, el necesario para que Lily se serene, porque si es Remus quien habla, quien te mira de esa manera es imposible no hacerlo.

—James y yo queremos que Sirius sea el guardián del encantamiento Fidelio.

69696969696969

Muy pocas veces es Remus el primero en dormirse cuando se meten en la cama, siempre se lleva un libro a la cama y, si Sirius no le salta encima a la primera de cambio, incluso puede leer una o dos páginas enteras; pero esa noche Sirius se mete en la cama mucho antes de que él termine de lavarse los dientes, se acurruca en su lado de la cama con las sabanas cubriéndolo por completo, cuando sale del baño y lo ve así resguardado, refugiado no puede evitar que la ternura inunde lo poros de su piel, por eso se mete entre las sábanas olvidando el libro sobre la mesilla, se acurruca contra él y lo abraza por la cintura, pegando su pecho a la espalda.

—Quieren que sea el guardián.

—Eso es porque confían en ti.

—Pero yo… si algo les pasara, si me cogen.

—Nadie va a cogerte.

—No puedo hacerlo, Remus. No puedo —Sirius tiembla entre sus brazos, y sabe que está apunto de llorar, sorbe sus propias lágrimas, se las traga incluso antes de que salgan de sus ojos—, es demasiada responsabilidad.

—Sirius… —susurra contra su oído, mientras le gira para ponerlo boca arriba sobre la cama.

—Si les pasa algo siendo yo el guardián… —aprieta los labios y tuerce el rostro.

—Habla con James entonces, él entenderá.

—No quiero decepcionarlo.

—Oh, Sirius… —Remus le besa las mejillas, la punta de la nariz y los labios.

—¡Coño, Lupin! —gruñe—. Que no soy una nena…—Remus se ríe sobre sus labios—. Sí tú riete, lobo marica… pero si mañana me salen tetas, será por tu culpa.

—¡Por dios, Sirius!

—¿Estarás conmigo cuando se lo diga?

—Sí.

—Vale, esperare a que se acerque la luna llena, ya sabes para que me defiendas —extiende una mano hasta la nuca de Remus y sus dedos caracolean con los mechones de pelo, presiona sobre ella y une sus rostros.

—Te quiero —susurra contra sus labios.

—Eso ya lo sé. —La mano desciende por encima de la camisa del pijama—. Demasiada ropa —alza la cabeza y tortura una de esas cicatrices tan apetecibles que le nace un poco más abajo del cuello.

—¡Oh, dios…! —murmura cuando siente los dientes de Sirius presionando _ahí, justo ahí._

Se incorporan en la cama y comienzan a desnudarse, en realidad es Remus quien se quita la ropa primero para después comenzar con la de Sirius, porque él está demasiado ocupado atendiendo esa cicatriz, pasando su lengua por encima de ella, mordisqueándola después para luego chuparla y sorberla. Remus gime y aúlla, está tan caliente que casi juraría que puede explotar en ese mismo instante. Las manos grandes y ásperas de Sirius recorren, serpentean por su espalda desnuda hasta colarse por debajo del pantalón y apretar las nalgas con fuerza.

Los pantalones acaban a los pies de la cama y es Remus quien a horcajadas sobre Sirius deja que le llene por completo, gruñendo cuando sus pechos entran en contacto, cuando siente los dientes clavándose en su hombro y tiene que echar hacia atrás la cabeza porque eso es demasiado, porque el placer se torna infinito y aquello no ha hecho más que comenzar. Sirius le impide levantarse, le obliga a moverse en círculos presionándolo contra él, de manera que su estimulación es doble, haciendo que su mirada se vuelva vidriosa por el placer, siente el aliento de Sirius contra su oído, jadeando, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Así, Remus… muévete así —le dice una y otra vez, y si no fuera porque es imposible juraría que se está derritiendo, que el placer le consume como una vela tras una velada romántica— ¡Joder, Lupin…! —gruñe clavando sus dedos en sus nalgas hundiéndose aún más si cabe en él.

—Mmmm… —está a punto de llegar al orgasmo y el aire se queda en sus pulmones, y las palabras se pierden entre gruñidos y gemidos lastimeros, justo en el momento en el que toda la habitación le da vueltas, cuando siente que no podrá aguantar más, Sirius vuelve a hablarle al oído.

—Te quiero.

Explota de una manera que no recuerda, como si aquellas fueran las palabras mágicas que le permitieran liberarse, siente que se marea, que casi podría haber perdido el sentido, pero el jadeo ronco de Sirius contra su oído se lo impide, le siente en su interior derramándose, colmándolo. Apoya la frente contra la de Sirius intentando regular la respiración.

—Creo que acabamos de comprobar que realmente será difícil que te conviertas en una mujer.

—Afortunadamente.

—James entenderá, es tu mejor amigo, te quiere y lo comprenderá.

—¿Crees que hago bien?

—Si no estás seguro, si de verdad sientes que podrías ponerles en peligro, sí, haces bien.

—¡Ay, Lunático! Que bueno eres con las palabras.

—¿Solo con las palabras? —pregunta encarnando una ceja.

—Mmm… creo que tenías otras virtudes, pero no sé… me falla la memoria, quizás deberías recordármelo.

6969696969696969

Al final es Peter quien se yergue como guardián del secreto de los Potter, se le nota feliz por la confianza depositada en él, e incluso aparece más en las reuniones de los Merodeadores. Se reúnen una vez a la semana en las Tres Escobas, toman cerveza de mantequilla y pastelitos de la tienda de Miri que Sirius cuela en el bar, hablaban del trabajo, de la guerra que se cierne sobre ellos, rabian contra las emboscadas, los ataques que los mortífagos llevan a cabo por todo el país y cuestionan lealtades aquí y allá.

—Te digo que ese MacGrow no es de fiar —repite James por tercera vez con la jarra de cerveza pegada a los labios—. En las reuniones siempre anota todo lo que decimos.

—Eso es porque es el secretario —Remus fuma un cigarrillo a medias con Sirius, lo pega a sus labios y da una larga calada—, tiene que hacer anotaciones.

—Que no, que no es de fiar.

—Te estás volviendo un paranoico, Potter —se queja Sirius—, no nos dejas disfrutar de la vida.

—Eso es porque no es la vida de tu mujer y la de tu hijo las que están en peligro —se queja.

-Claro, Potter, tienes toda la razón, a mi no me importa en absoluto la seguridad de tu mujer y mi ahijado.

—No, no te importa. Porque sino habrías aceptado ser el guardián.

—¿Se le propusiste a él? —pregunta Peter decepcionado.

—Si, pero… Peter, nosotros confiamos en ti. ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—Sí… —responde con la voz un poco más apagada, un poco más agazapado en su asiento. Un poco más triste, un poco más el Peter de hace unos meses.

—Te di mis razones, creía que lo habías entendido.

—Tu única razón es que eres incapaz de asumir responsabilidades —James le mira con gesto severo—. Míranos, todos las tenemos, yo tengo una familia, Remus y Peter sus trabajos¿y tú? Sigues viviendo como si estuviéramos en la escuela ¿Y sabes que, Sirius? Ya no lo estamos.

Los dedos de Sirius se crispan entorno a la jarra de cerveza, se tensa y con el semblante serio mira una vez más hacia a James, tira la silla cuando se pone de pie de repente, y se desaparece, allí frente a ellos.

—¡Mierda! —refunfuña James—. ¡Joder! — azota la jarra de cerveza lo más lejos que puede.

—James, tranquilo —Remus intenta serenarlo.

—Es que me he pasado, joder… yo no quería…

—Lo sé.

—Pero entiéndeme, todo esto de tener que escondernos, de estar en alerta constante…

—Se le pasará. Siempre se le pasa —Remus se pone en pie—. Es incapaz de enfadarse contigo más de un par de minutos.

—Dile que lo siento, que no quería… lo siento —James se quita las gafas, y pasa los dedos por el puente de la nariz.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

—La he cagado Colagusano¿verdad?

Pero Peter no le contesta, esta vez está demasiado triste y dolido para hacerlo.

69696969696969

Remus se pasea intranquilo por el salón, hace dos horas que Sirius dejó Las Tres Escobas y no ha puesto un pie en la casa, la cena se enfría sobre la mesa, y él se siente morir porque sabe que para Sirius no hay palabras que más daño le hagan que las de James, incluso lleva mejor cuando es él quien le reprende o regaña. Enciende la chimenea y se sienta en la butaca envuelto en una manta verde observando el crepitar de las llamas; la puerta se abre: Sirius está en casa.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Por ahí —se deja caer en el sofá, aún con las botas puestas, y la cazadora de cuero y el pelo mojados por la débil llovizna del exterior.

—Sabes que James no piensa eso.

—Sí, lo piensa. Todos lo hacéis.

—Sirius —se levanta y hace un gesto con la mano para que le deje un hueco entre sus piernas, el animago se quita la chaqueta, y lanza las botas al suelo para después dejar que Remus se acurruque contra él—, es parte de tu encanto ser así, un poco inmaduro, un poco irresponsable.

—Pero yo… He cambiado, Remus, de verdad.

—Lo sé.

—Debería haber aceptado, James me lo pidió, era mi deber.

—No estabas seguro, no podías hacerlo sin estar seguro de ello.

—Pero…

—James me ha dicho que le disculpes, está demasiado tenso, no es fácil para él tienes que comprenderlo.

—Lo sé, y yo no hago nada para facilitarle las cosas.

—Bueno, el sábado cuando vayamos a cenar a su casa, arregláis las cosas, ya sabes un "ey, Jimmy" y un "ven aquí gilipollas" y todo arreglado, cosas de esas que los machos como vosotros soléis hacer.

—Te voy a dar yo a ti macho…

Sirius se las arregla para darse la vuelta y aplastarlo contra el sofá, besándolo con fuerza colando su lengua en la boca con total impunidad, sus manos se abren paso bajo la camisa mientras Remus jadea, tuerce la cabeza dejando expuestas una vez más esas cicatrices por las que Sirius siente tanta devoción; pero Remus solo le deja jugar con ellas un rato, pronto siente el calor arremolinándose bajo su piel, lucha contra él pero es demasiado, no puede contenerse. Devuelve los besos con rudeza, araña la piel de la espalda de Sirius, que jadea completamente excitado; gira el rostro y mira hacia el centro del salón, sonriendo entre los besos con los que Remus le devora. Sobre la mesilla de café hay un calendario, la luna llegará en solo cuatro días.

**Es 31 de Octubre de 1981. **


End file.
